Your Own Decisions
by EruditeMeTonight
Summary: DH Spoiler Scorpious starting Hogwarts. It is not his blood that defines him but his own actions.


**Disclaimer: **All the familier characters from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K.Rowling (obviously) I only take name for all those other characters that will make an aperence soon and who do not apear in any of the Harry Potter books.

**A/N: **My first fanfic so just read and enjoy!

* * *

**Your Own Decisions **

**Chapter 1: Meetings **

Waving his hands once more to his parents through the Hogwarts Express window, Scorpious turned around barely able to pull his trunk along. As far as he could see every compartment was full, but he was determined because he certainly wasn't going to spend his first trip to Hogwarts standing.

"Would you like a hand with that?" A skinny boy with jet black hair asked him

Scorpious looked around at the busy train, breathing heavily from the weight of the trunk, "_I _wouldn't mind, but there's no compartment as far as I can see that has any space"

"Theirs enough space where I'm sitting, come on I'll take the other side". With that the boy took hold of the other end of the trunk and led the way to the back of the train. "Are you just starting too? I am."

Scorpious who was rather surprised that the boy was being so nice to him, when they didn't even know each other, replied stammering "Year um…thanks. I'm Scorpious Malfoy by the way, but everyone just calls me Score."

"Same with me they all call me Al but my real name is Albus Potter"

Scorpious blinked "_Potter?_ As in son of _Harry Potter?_" Score couldn't believe he was talking to the son of the most famous wizard in the history of the magical world.

Albus looked uncomfortable "Err...year. Why?"

"Come on everyone knows your dad; I'm surprised that you're even talking to me, being a Malfoy and all…"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with being a Malfoy and why wouldn't I talk to you?" Albus asked looking extremely confused.

Did this boy really not know about the Malfoy's? But before Scorpious could answer they had stopped in front of a compartment where a girl with bushy red sat reading a book. Opening the door, Albus helped lift the trunk and slide it into the luggage compartments. He then indicated to the girl who was now looking up at then through hazel eyes. "This is my cousin, Rose Weasley. She's just starting too"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scorpious Malfoy" And sitting down opposite them both he held out his hand.

Rose took it while holding _Hogwarts: A History _in her other hand. She opened her mouth to say something but before Albus was already starting to talk. "What did you mean before? About you being a Malfoy?"

"Well the Malfoy's aren't very popular, I mean we used to be and everything…but after the fall of Voldemort…We where cast down to coward's b-because we, well my ancestors really, backed out from Voldemort in the last moment but they didn't even fight with your dad, I heard that they helped somehow but I don't know how. So you see I'm really quiet surprised that you would talk to me." Scorpious started to pick at his robes, rather embarrassed by the topic.

"Score your not your ancestors, you may have the same blood, but your not them." Albus finally said after a minute of uncomfortable silence in which Scorpious had sat looking at his knees.

His head shot up as Rose began to speak in a rather know-it-all voice, "Well at least they realised their mistake because I'm pretty sure that being degraded to cowards, which I find uncalled for by the way, is better than living in Azkaban for the rest of your life. And Al's right you may have their blood but it's your own decisions and actions that make you what you are. It does not do to dwell on the past."

Albus look like he was trying to refrain from smiling but his green eyes where rather serious. "So have you read any of your school books?" He asked, changing the subject which obviously to all three of them meant that they where all on friendly terms. "Rosie has she's learnt every page of by heart"

Scorpios grew worried where the supposed to have read all the books? He had skimmed it but the problem was he didn't understand half of what was going on. Seeing Scorpious look Albus grinned "Don't worry I barely skimmed the front page and cover. Although my aunt kept making me take it out to read. That's how I got time to do so many sketches."

Rose looked disappointed, "How are you going to learn?"

"Well I believe we _are _going to a school, you know a place where we are _learn_ things." Scorpious put in unable to prevent the sarcasm.

"But wouldn't it be better to have a general view of everything?" Rosie asked, impatiently.

The door slid open and a tall boy with black hair came in, already wearing Gryffindor robes, he looked around fourteen, "According to you lot I've been here for the beginning of the journey." And with that he sat down next to Scorpious. Then realising who it was next to him he asked rather boldly, "What are you doing here? Aren't you a Malfoy?"

"OW!" He suddenly yelped as Rosie smacked him hard with her book. "What's wrong with him being a Malfoy? At least his not an irritation like you."

"God, _Sorry_, you didn't need to hit me", the boy said rubbing his sore knee.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to him." Scorpious couldn't help but think that she really was bossy.

The boy turned to him "Sorry." He sounded like him meant it so Scorpious just shrugged. What was there to say, anyway?

"This is my brother James, his in his forth year." Albus supplied, he then turned to James, "What did you do out there?" He said indicating towards the coridore.

"Nothing, just some paranoid prefect thought I that I was the one who turned his hair green." James said with a smirk.

"And did you?" Rose asked disapprovingly

James rubbed his wand, a mile wide grin on his face, "Need you ask?

* * *

Hope you liked it GP13 


End file.
